You , me and her
by A.P inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha had been the same ... same from the day she gad left ... cut out from the world and the emotions . But will Inuyasha change? will he fall in love again? will he allow the so called "wench" to be a part of it ? Or will he realize that she already is ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim Inuyasha aint mine

Chapter1 : Inuyasha

Back in the days if someone would have asked him why was he lying on the couch and drinking beer, inuyasha would have simply said that he was chilling…. But now if anyone of his "so called friends " would have asked him…. Firstly he would have driven them out of his house and then secondly well if he was close enough to let them in, then they knew him well and accepted what he'd become. Not that a lot of people knew what he has been doing for the last two years playing the outsider and and why the hell the house that his beautiful wife and himself had so painstakingly created.

Hence inuyasha had stoped going out of the house because he was tired of answering their endless and useless staying in the house didn't help either. It would remind him of her. Each and every corner would remind him of her memories her beautiful and happy memories. For inuyasha it wasn't easy to avoid the outside world because it would remind him of him loosing her but the house was so much worse than it.

Dr. inuyasha takahashi, a surgeon was nothing more left than the name that was left on his numerious achievements that his certificates were showing on the wall along with hers. Inuyasha lying on the couch lazily with one hand as his pillow and the other one having empty beer bottle , his eyes red from lack of groaned as the bottle became empty. Tossing it aside Inuyasha looked at her photo again…

"how am I even living without you?" inuyasha thought.

Though his heart heavy with grief, he was used to it. What can one expect from him? He was nothing without her!

"absolutely nothing!"inuyasha grumbled. He got up in an attempt to get some more closer to the wall and see her achievements.

After taking some time he left for a cold shower "that's what my life is left of " he thought.

His house was a mess. He probably didn't cleaned it up in ages. The photographs were covered in dust and the floor was dirty. The walls were full of cobwebs and the laundry was kitchen was no different, the sink full of dirty utensils,the refrigerator stinking and the cupborads got out of shower got ready for his duty and left. He didn't bother with breakfast because he knew he didn't have any. His hair undone,eyes tired and his breath stinking.

Twenty eight year old Inuyasha Takahashi ,a half inu hanyou, a successful surgeon living an unsuccessful wasn't because he was a bad doctor or that he was not that was because he neither had love nor passion left in his life .When he first tried to settle down in his new life it was a wreck. But know it didn't matter to him because …well it just didn' into his car and driving to the place he always the city hospital. Inuyasha Takahashi had passed his doctrate at very prestigious medical college of Oxford. Talented as hell Inuyasha didn't had any problems of getting any problem of the patients trusted him and he never let them down.

Walking down the parking Inuyasha looked at the flowers that were blooming at the concrete flooring.

"where theres a will theres a way,huh? "inuyasha smiled a walked at the hospital without any emotions displaying that's what he'd being doing for the last two secretary nurse smiled at him a bit and he too returned it because after all she was his old friend.

"Good morning kaede." Inuyasha said. Kaede's smile droped a bit and said, "ye have been drinking till dawn ,have ye?" kaede graoned.

"you know why kaede."Inuyasha smiled tiredly.

Kaede gave a small sad went in his cabin and settled down. Kaede noded her head ruefully and carried and carried on her saw at a place where a photo of her and him had been kept. Kaede thought it was better that he put it away . Inuyasha knew that she did for him he really appreciated it but she wasn't around to help him, out was she?

The rest of the day was usual and uneventful. Inuyasha gave a sigh and left for home. No stops In between. His life had been mechanical ever since she …. Inuyasha drived his car swiftly, painstakingly slow. His idea of easing the pain of emptiness by going home late. Inevitably going home … a house which she made home of. Inuyasha looked around his house everything around the house was normal. The house was away from the city's hustle. The neighborhood was quite and calm. Sometimes he found himself wondering what he was still doing here . But he could never find a place to call of himself.

Sighing he went opened the door and looked at the gate once more and went inside. He looked around the mess his house was. when was the last time he had cleaned the house? Inuyasha groaned and went to his room to take a shower . He looked at the mirror and saw himself and what he'd become. Inuyasha had lost one most important person in his life. Shaking his head inuyasha got out of the shower inuyasha got dressed into loose track pant and white wife beater.

Looking at the mess inuyasha grunted and decided to eat something first . Taking out a rather big pizza slice , inuyasha looked around for finding the t.v remote . Switching on the t.v inuyasha surfed the channels and sticking to one reputed news channel inuyasha had his so called "dinner".

Inuyasha had been doing the same for the last two years and the daily cycle had not been broken .. Well not except for some times. Times like his family had a familly gathering , times like Miroku having a mini miroku with sango.. Inuyasha smiled at the memory and then closed his eyes as he remembered that he and her had everything and everything was going as planned but then….. IT had to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim …..

Inuyasha isn't the property of mine….

**YOU ME AND HER**

Chapter 2

Why

It was really hard for him to remember those things. He honestly wanted to forget them….. But to forget them, meant to forget her as well. It was not possible for him ….. Not now and it will be never. Inuyasha will never forget about his wife. But the only question remained why? Why wasn't it easy for him? Because she was his life and without her, he was only existing.

.

Inuyasha Takahashi was doing his masters degree in surgery when he had proposed her. Kikyo Hiromi, his batch mate were dating since the second year. And when he'd proposed her over a romantic dinner , in the fanciest restaurant in the town , she'd said yes . Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling after that . Everything was falling into place after that .

Inuyasha was the son of a famous businessman , Inutaisho Takahashi . Even if he wasn't doing his masters, he'd be doing pretty good with his father , at his company. But it was his older half brother, Sesshomaru , who had taken after their father. In his family , every one had accepted Kikyo as their family member , as she was beautiful , graceful , well-mannered and a girl with high standards . All in all the addition of Kikyo in the family was good for the social image for their family status.

But it was Inuyasha's mother Izayoi that had sensed kikyo's inner conflict . It wasn't that kikyo wasn't ready commitment, but... something was bothering her... and she wasn't telling it to anybody .

Inuyasha had asked her about this but ….. , " Inuyasha , its not really your fault for what I am thinking. Its just that I- …. I … forget about it, Inuyasha its nothing ." Kikyo said as she ran her hand across his cheek. Inuyasha looked at her and tried to convince himself that its really fine . But her eyes said something else .

Nodding Inuyasha turned his head against hers and looked at the golden sunset …. at that beach where they were at , for their date . Kikyo looked at him and forced him to look at her , Inuyasha resisted and sighed for her behavior . Not liked being avoided , Kikyo took hold of Inuyasha's head in her hands and looked in his eyes and said , " INUYASHA ….. its really nothing , ..you've got to believe me when I say it … "

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and," I really hate it when something bothers you , and you won't let me even KNOW what it is. '' Kikyo sighed and for a moment just stared at Inuyasha . Suddenly, she kissed him... with so much passion... she had poured all her love into it . Inuyasha felt like he was in paradise or something. Kikyo made him feel like that and she was only one that made him feel like that. When the both of them parted , Inuyasha looked deep into his fiancé's eyes and searched for the truth. Even though he didn't find the honesty but one thing made him realize. It was her painstaking effort of trying to convince him that there was nothing to worry about and just to trust her. Finally Inuyasha smiled a bit and took her into a loving embrace. Kikyo melted into his hug and smiled. One day , my love , I'll tell you and I hope you'll understand.

HISTORY

Dr. Kikyo was the new senior resident at the district hospital. Being a S.R. Kikyo was not that much expected to be at the wards every time . But Kikyo's junior resident gave her bad vibes. , Kikyo's new J.R, didn't had a very good relationship with her. It was expected as , you know , as she was Naraku's sister. Naraku Kurosawa was criminal lawyer . Kikyo and himself had a thing...

Not romantic exactly... Naraku constantly kept on hitting on Kikyo , even though Kikyo had at numerous times, politely turned his approaches down. For professional relationship of course . Kikyo was an Emergency Room resident . She always had to get involved into legal matters for that matter . Hence had to maintain ''forced'' professional relation with him . To be on his ''good side '' .

Knowing Kikyo's such weakness of a relationship with Naraku , Kagura took full advantage of it . Because if as her S.R , Kikyo had every right to look over her job , to look for her flaws and well to boss her . Its every dream of a resident doctor to bitch his / her subordinate . But in kikyo's case it wasn't possible . Because , kagura was Naraku's sister , and boy she didn't let that pass , as kagura would remind Kikyo about it every single time . Hence kikyo had to deal with both of the Kurosawas .

If kagura was good at her job , and not letting her Seniors complain it would have been no issue to Kikyo . Kagura was a' big lazy bitch' in plain words for Kikyo . She won't complete her assignments , she won't listen to her patients complaints , was not working in peace with the other health care members, and won't even respond to the seniors' orders...

All in all Kikyo had to manage everything . So much to be on Naraku's good side . It didn't seem much in the beginning , but the pressure was adding up now . After all she was the S.R . her C.R. , Suikotsu Nagata , was fortunately , a good boss . He got the situation pretty quickly , he didn't talk about it with Kikyo though . Kikyo is able to handle this on her own is what he thought . So he decided of not talking about this with her .

But his decision had to change . One day , as Kikyo was busy taking her daily round in the ward no. 14th , her J.R, Dr. kagura , had to face an embarrassing situation in her posting at the E.R .When Kikyo finished taking the round and returned back at the E.R , what she saw made her smirk a bit . Her C.R , Dr. suikotsu was literally shouting at her she-devil-of-a-JR. But the smirk turned into a shock as , Suikotsu saw her standing there , well she too got her share . Apparently , as Kikyo was busy taking rounds at other wards , Dr. Suikotsu had come to take round at the E.R. and well... found Kagura incapable of answering some-according-to-him ''simple'' questions . And made it damn clear that when an year ago Kikyo was at that place ,she was a bright , intelligent and attentive J.r and she still is .

And in between all this , a patient had a cardiac arrest . And well ... Kagura who was already having a bad day with all that comparison and constant fault hunt on her , had been ordered by her C.R to perform the C.P.R. Well she had of course read it but performing it on the patient... was different . She was so confused with the situation , all waiting to take her official orders ,screen being brought , and the crash cart brought by the student nurse . Even though she had loaded the drugs , the student nurse waiting for orders from Kagura . But she just stood there blankly. The student nurse looked questioningly at her and looked at Suikotsu .

All of her image had been destroyed in Suikitsu's eyes . He was mad . ''start compressions'' he ordered Kagura . He looked surprised when the student nurse asked silently when to push the drugs .''Now'' he said . ''Even the student knows the procedure ''he said . He shaked his head negatively when he saw the wrong position of Kagura's hands . He picked her hands and positioned them correctly .With her doing it so wrong , suikotsu had to dismiss her and did the procedure himself . Once the patient was stable he gave a copy of written orders to the nurse and blew his head at Kagura.

When he saw Kikyo standing there , she too had to take his wrath . '' what is this miss hiromi ?'' ohhh this was not good Suikotsu called her by her surname only when he was mad . '' your 5 month of a J.R. doesn't know the correct procedure of C.P.R.'' he stated .

Kikyo looked questioningly at Kagura who was close to tears now . She had gotten it enough for today it seems . FOR TODAY . Her good side kicked in . ''It will never happen again Sir ''Kikyo said. Suikotsu looked at Kagura and said , ''This should not happen the next time I take rounds clear?" Kagura nodded . '' dismiss".

Kagura turned n her heels sharply and walked away .

''kikyo, we need to talk'' Suikotsu muttered . So Kikyo walked with him . They both then sat comfortably in the residents' mess . They both ordered their coffee and kikyo asked '' so what is it sir?'' . ''I know bout your situation with kagura '' he said bluntly . Kikyo frowned and asked '' so you know how I manage . '' Suikotsu nodded and said ''you have to do something fast otherwise, the day wont be far with her dancing on your head .'' Kikyo sank her head into her hands and asked '' That's what I don't get... what should I do?''

Suikotsu set his coffee mug aside and said '' You could exchange the wards with someone ... though I would miss you ... You are bright and good Junior . '' Kikyo smiled a bit and said '' And you are the best senior I could get . Changing the wards wont help. Though you pretty much took my revenge today .'' ''Now now no one messes up with my patients and gets away'' Suikotsu said .

"Why don't you take a week long mini vacation with your surgeon of a boyfriend huh?" Suikotsu offered . Kikyo blushed a bit and said "fiance . And yes I'll ask him and do the paperwork soon . Thank you sir" "Its nothing dear." Suikotsu smiled .

Kikyo nodded and asked "so hows Misaki ? She is in her seventh month ne ?" Suikotsu smiled and nodded.

END HISTORY

Inuyasha still remembered the day when Kikyo had asked him if he was free for a week . They had spent the week in the hills . Shared one cabin and shook the stress out . Inuyasha smiled fondly at the memories and his passion . what he thought had been lost and wont experience again.

He didn't knew, that he was going to be as passionate for someone , as he was with Kikyo... if not... Even more.

A/N

Sorry guys, for late chapter ... I'll try earlier next time_/\_ promise .Your reviews helped THANK YOU . If you find some other mistake pls pls review and let me know,,,,,,,,,, Thank you and REVIEW plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
